The present invention pertains to new and novel talk line multiple communication and test apparatus for use with telephone central office frame equipment.
Heretofore, central office frames employed singular talk line circuits whereby a plurality of individual talk line boxes were mounted next to one another at various spaced locations on the various type central telephone equipment frames, such as the main distribution frame, the outgoing trunk test frame, etc. Similarly, singular test line circuits were mounted next to one another. These types of talk line and test line installations required an appreciable amount of mounting space and thus, the number of talk and test lines available for intercommunication in the central telephone office were very limited.